In The Darkness
by Gamesplayers
Summary: She had always loved the darkness. And in the darkness she condemned herself to stay. For he hated her light. And she loved his dark side. Rated M for safety, mainly. Link X Zelda one-shot. R&R


**In The Darkness**

Funny how people are not what they seem.

A peasant turns out to be a hero someday, and next day, a sage becomes an evil threat to the world.

Welcome to Hyrule.

The holy land in which no one is truly what they seem to be. Who they seem to be.

An evil lord who's intentions weren't _that_ evil to begin with, but no one ever knew.

A hero lost in an identity crisis, and who's closer to a hobo than anyone else living in these lands.

A princess and future queen who shines with the light, but lives with the darkness.

Yes, Zelda loved the night.

Skin white as snow.

Eyes blue as sky.

Hair gold as sun.

She was the light.

Yet, she preferred the moonlight.

Midnight was her favourite hour as she would let her body plunge into silver warm water to take a bath.

Soft oils scattered around her tub.

Perfumes filling the halls of the castle.

And then, she would go and stand on her balcony. Wet. Skin barely covered by the thin, thin layer of a silky nightgown.

Hair undone and wild with the wind, she would look down at the field and remember her days as Sheik.

Hands on the pale stone of the balcony, she would take a deep breath.

Nipples erected under the cold, under the wind, she would pray for a visit.

And he would come.

Not every night, and rarely when she really was waiting for him.

He loved to make her linger for his touch.

He'd appear, usually behind her, hands on her hips.

Zelda wouldn't jump to his touch.

And they wouldn't even talk.

His calloused skin would go down to her thighs, softly, as his lips would found her ears.

She'd sigh, and rest her hands on his, following his movement across her body, and guiding his caress to her breasts.

Usually, he didn't need to undress her; she would do it by herself.

Zelda loved the night.

She loved it because, at daytime, he wouldn't get close to her anymore.

He wouldn't forgive her for dragging him in that quest, seven years ago. He would never forget that she was the cause of this cloud in his memory.

But at night, he would forget about those issues… And come to her like he once did.

_Once upon a time, they were eleven_

_When they met, it was in the garden. She was looking at the source of all evil, apparently. He was looking for her because a spirit had told him to do so. They were both naïve._

And now, they are close to their twenties

Finding each other in illegality. She is engaged to a rich prince, he is half-drunk most of the time.

_Once upon a time, they were kids_

_How simple it is when young… An evil man is evil and must be stopped. A hero must rise and a princess must guide him. A legend is a role-play. It's not supposed to be true…_

And now, they are adults

Still playing, they are. But the games are much different…

_Once upon a time, they were friends_

_Laughing and talking. Enjoying. Being who they are with no restraint and unable to whisper "I love you"…_

And now, more like enemies

A growl. A groan. A moan. Nothing more, but bruises and scratches. A slap and a bite.

_Once upon a time, they saved a kingdom together_

_And that was when, for the first time, he didn't smile at her when she stared at him._

Now, they are tearing each other apart

Because they can't let go of each other. Because you cannot let go of the only person in the universe who remembers who you are… Who you were…

_Once upon a time, their friendship stopped with a sudden return to the past_

_To their first meeting… He never came._

They haven't heard each other's voice in years…

In the darkness, she barely sees him as his hair covers most of his face.

But she feels his passionate kisses and powerful hips…

She had always loved the darkness.

And in the darkness she condemned herself to stay.

For he hated her light.

And she loved his dark side.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own The Legend of Zelda. And I make no money out of this.<strong>

**Have you enjoyed?**

**Gamesplayers  
><strong>


End file.
